Depraved Heart Murder at Sanitarium Square
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: Shilo Wallace accomplished something no one else had - she incited rebellion. Graverobber watches with her as the revolution begins. Lem/Lang. O/s.


**Depraved Heart Murder at Sanitarium Square**

The riots started out small at first, mainly uncoordinated looting and random acts of violence against GENcops, and then they grew and massed into something Graverobber had never thought he'd see.

Rotti Largo's death had accomplished nothing, Amber Sweet's take-over even less, but Shilo Wallace?

Graverobber let out a low whistle as he strode through the dark back alleys towards his latest squat to call home.

Shilo Wallace accomplished something no one ever had – she incited _rebellion_.

Before her, there was no one who stood up to GeneCo and all its various branches. People were either drugged witless or under a repo contract, and no one – absolutely _no __one_ – would fight the corporate giant on absolutely anything. People laid back and took it.

And then they saw the Opera.

Everyone on the godforsaken rock watched a seventeen-year-old girl _fight_ – not only against GeneCo, but with herself and _for _the life of her father. Shilo Wallace fought for the important things that everyone else had forgotten – she fought for family, for love, and for what was right.

She inspired thousands to question everything, and when those thousands did…they found things weren't quite right, weren't giving them what they wanted, and they fought back.

But in recent days, the riots had been growing and massing into something that was surely to become the next revolution or the next wide-scale bloodbath.

_Only time will tell._

Graverobber eyed the zaddict crawling towards him, shifting his brown bag of groceries from one arm to the other and patting his pockets for a spare vial of Z.

The girl looked up at him hopefully, dirty blonde hair hanging in her implanted cat eyes.

He came up empty. "Find me tomorrow."

She groaned and crawled away, back into her cardboard fortress.

Graverobber continued home, following the alley he was on until he could see the freely swinging street sign for Scion Way. His apartment was on the third floor of a five storey building on the corner, all completely empty except for him and Shilo.

A smirk flitted across his face at the thought of her waiting for him to get back with their dinner for the night, along with some smokes and a bottle of Avery's finest single malt that he'd managed to snag for only a few credits. He didn't ask where it came from, he knew better than that.

As he took the stairs up, unlocking the necessary rusting security gates on his way, he thought about how he'd found her living in her father's house a few months after the Opera, when he'd gone to case the place for any valuables.

Shilo had shown him to the silverware and told him to help himself, and that's when he'd known that he'd liked the girl.

From there…well, it went pretty damn well.

She showed him how to dissect Zydrate-sucking bugs and how to make proper meals, and he showed her the best way to cut a man's throat, along with practically fucking her senseless of course.

He remembered how sure she was when he'd popped her cherry, kissing him and begging for more, especially after being afraid and unsure for most of her life. She was a goddamn siren, and a total wildcat in the bedroom…or out of the bedroom, especially on the couch.

Graverobber was hard when he knocked on their door and waited for Shilo to open it. When she did, it was in a flutter of pale cream lace.

Her eyes dropped below his belt, a smirk curling her pale pink lips. "I hope that's for me."

Graverobber eyed the underwear she was wearing – the _only_thing she was wearing – and growled, "Sweetheart, it's _all_ for you."

She gave him a kiss, sniggering against his lips for a second, before dragging him through the door and closing it behind him.

Before he really knew it, she had him pressed against the piece of bolted grey steel and her hands were unbuckling his belt. While he was _more_ than happy to let her continue, he almost dropped the bottle of whisky along with everything else in the bag and it was a jolt of a wake-up call.

"_Shi_," he murmured against her mouth, and she paused.

She knew when he called her that it meant it wasn't exactly playtime. Calling her Shi was affectionate – for those sleepy moments cuddling on the couch watching TV or dozing in bed in the morning with their bodies wrapped around each other's.

The corner of her mouth tugged upwards into a smile, and she pressed a lingering kiss to his neck. "Okay. What did you get?"

Graverobber gave himself a moment to calm his cock straining against the zipper of his pants, before taking the whisky out of the bag and passing it to her. Shilo beamed.

"Graves," she said. "You are _the __best_."

He tried not to preen, but couldn't help being a little smug. "I know."

Shilo laughed and span around, heading for the couch where the TV was already on and playing an old Blind Mag concert. She set the whisky down on the make-shift coffee table, which actually only consisted of a piece of glass and four stacks of books, and took up her curled position at one end of the couch.

Graverobber couldn't wait to join her.

He threw off his coat, catching it on the hook in the wall behind him with style. He smirked to himself – he still had it.

Their kitchen was small, just the basics, but as Graverobber set the grocery bag on the counter and went about cooking a simple pasta dish, he thought of that first time he'd woken up in the apartment and found Shilo in the kitchen.

He had a string of different squats and places at his disposal, and when he and Shilo got together they had moved into the one they were currently living in. The night they moved in they'd snuggled on the couch for a bit, christened the bed, and then slept until morning.

Graverobber had then woken to a cold and empty space beside him, before he had heard a noise from the kitchen. He'd blearily stumbled out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen, and when he'd gotten there he had seen Shilo, completely naked, scrambling eggs and shimmying around to some tune on the radio.

The eggs had gotten cold that morning while the kitchen counters were christened just like the bed.

A sound knocked him out of his thoughts. His sensitive ears picked up a gasp.

"Shilo?"

He left the sauce simmering while he exited through the kitchen doorway. His eyes found Shilo, seemingly frozen, perched on the edge of the couch as she stared at the TV.

He came up behind her and ran a soothing hand down her spine. "What is it?"

Graverobber turned to see Mag's concert had finished and a sketchy black and white scene was playing out on the screen.

"What…"

"It's Sweet," she whispered, lips pressed to her mouth. "They have her."

The camera was in a crowd, being jostled around as everyone shifted, jumping for a view of whatever was just over the immediate horizon, and as the people parted, the camera shaking as it pushed through the gap, Graverobber saw her.

She was splayed on the cobbles of Sanitarium Square, her body slipping off of the raised stone platform that Largo had sometimes used for making public announcements.

The camera rushed up to her as people cheered soundlessly around the scene, their faces twisted in bloodthirsty screams, and Graverobber managed to catch a flash of Amber Sweet's latest face and a blade sticking out of her barely-clad chest before the people rushed forward and the camera dropped, the image turning to static.

There was silence for a moment, both of them taking in what they'd just seen.

"Must have been a hacked signal," Shilo muttered absently. "We saw those guys trying to break into the News Tower the other day."

Graverobber felt his face crack into a _wide _smile. "_Christ_, kitten, you realise what this means?"

Shilo looked up at him, her own smile blooming beneath her fingertips. "With the brothers missing and Sweet dead, no one can claim GeneCo. It'll go down within days and then the people will take over."

Graverobber let out a laugh, fucking _beaming _at her, before he swept her up into his arms and crushed her against his body.

"I'm going to fuck you, kitten," he growled, smirking. "Celebratory couch sex."

He watched her pupils dilate rapidly, before he felt her hands fist in his dark silk shirt and she pulled his mouth to hers forcefully.

Gods, he loved it when she took charge.

His cock twitched to life immediately, hardening against the inside of her thigh through his pants. Shilo ground down on it, and Graverobber suddenly had had enough of her clothes. Even if she was only wearing underwear.

He tore her bra in two, before ripping the delicate lace of her panties at both sides.

Shilo moaned above him, arching her back and thrusting her tits into his face. "Graves!"

Graverobber knew what she wanted and complied with a groan. He licked at her perfect dark pink nipples until they crinkled into hard points for him, and then bit them.

Shilo screamed, hand flying to her cunt and furiously rubbing her clit.

Graverobber gripped her wrist, pulling her fingers away from her wet slit before she could come. She always liked it when he bit her, especially her nipples – they were so sensitive and he liked nothing more than to lavish attention on them.

But this was supposed to be a celebratory fuck, and there was yet to be any fucking. Pulling down his zipper and fumbling with his belt, Graverobber managed to pull out his cock just as Shilo's hips canted in silent invitation.

The head of his cock ran through her silky wet heat, and he threw his head back as Shilo's hips made a second trip, this time taking their prize halfway.

She gasped a little and stilled, clenching around him wildly, but he wouldn't let her come without him. He gripped her hips tightly, knowing bruises would appear there by morning, and bucked up as he pulled her down further.

"_Fuck_," Shilo hissed out breathlessly, and Graverobber ran his hands up her spine to pull their chests tightly together as he pumped his hips, _hard_.

He fucked her harshly, gripping an ass cheek with one hand and her shoulder with the other as their hips met with loud _slap_, _slap_, _slaps_.

"Shilo… Oh, fuck, kitten… Gods, you're so…_tight_…" He managed to bite out, "Gonna come."

And as he shot deep inside of her, groaning against one breast as he bit at the nipple hard, her pussy clenched around his cock and she trembled against him. She came with a cry, ducking her head against his neck and biting his shoulder through his shirt.

Graverobber moaned as the feel of Shilo's canines sent fire racing down his spine, creating stirrings of life low in his belly that told him his cock didn't want to go down just yet.

He felt her smirk against his shoulder. "We have so much more celebrating to do…"

Graverobber growled. Dinner could wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s ****note**: Thanks for reading, all reviews are welcome! _(Title __filched __from __Repo! __score.)_


End file.
